US Anime
History Released on DVD in six volumes by FUNimation, 14 October 2008–14 July 2009. 3-disk Blu-ray version released 16 February 2010. 4-disk DVD re-release 19 April 2011. Broadcasted on FUNimation Channel beginning 6 September 2010. Editions FUNimation (en-us) titles may not reflect avex (ja) titles. 'First' 'Volume 1 + Artbox' 'Scenes' * 01: Great Sword—an orphan meets a mysterious warrior, who refuses to give her name. After rescuing Raki outside Egon, the warrior finally gives her name—Clare * 02: The Black Card—on Mount Shire, Clare must prevent her best friend, Elena, from turning into a monster * 03: The Darkness in Paradise—on a covert operation, Clare must find a Yoma hidden in Rabona Cathedral * 04: Clare's Awakening—after defeating the Yoma, Clare awakens * 05: Teresa of the Faint Smile—the No. 1 warrior of her era, Teresa, inadvertently rescues a mysterious girl 'Notes' Extras: *Episode 01 commentary (Stephanie Young, Todd Haberkorn) *Trailers *Case auditions (Teresa, Clare, Galk, Rubel, Yoma) *Textless songs (opening theme "Raison D'être," ending theme "Danzai no Hana") *Booklet 1: interviews, character profiles, artwork, sketches, 24 pp. *Artbox, ISBN 1-4210-1225-1 'Volume 2' 'Scenes' * 06: Teresa and Clare—Teresa massacres the bandits in Rokut, but is condemned to death by the Organization * 07: Marked for Death—Teresa avoids the Purge team's ambush * 08: Awakening—Teresa defeats the Purge team led by Priscilla and Ilena. But later, in sparing Priscilla's life, Teresa loses her own. Carrying Teresa's head, Clare locates Rubel * 09: Those Who Rend Asunder I—Clare joins an Awakened Hunt, who encounter a male Awakened Being * 10: Those Who Rend Asunder II—Clare and Miria defeat the Paburo Awakened 'Notes' Extras: *Interview with director Hiroyuki Tanaka *Episode 08 commentary *Trailers *Textless songs 'Volume 3' 'Scenes' * 11: Those Who Rend Asunder III—Galatea observes the hunt from afar. Deneve awakens to regenerate her fatal wound * 12: The Endless Gravestones I—Clare and Raki encounter Ophelia. While Ophelia combats the Former Single-digit Awakened, Clare flees with Raki. The two are forced to split up * 13: The Endless Gravestones II—Ophelia cuts off Clare's arm. But before Ophelia can kill Clare, a figure from Clare's past appears * 14: To Be Qualified to Fight—Ilena teaches Clare the Quicksword. Clare gains a new arm. Ilena encounters Rafaela. Clare fights an awakened Ophelia 'Notes' Extras: *Interview with sound director Yasunori Honda *Episode 11 commentary *Textless songs 'Volume 4' 'Scenes' * 15: The Witch's Maw I—Clare encounters an Awakened Hunt in Hamel. Meanwhile, two Awakened Beings try to awakened the captured Claymores * 16: The Witch's Maw II—Clare is captured by Dauf, but Galatea rescues her. Later, Clare looks for Jean * 17: The Witch's Maw III—the three Claymores are defeated by Dauf. When Clare clears a path, Jean finally wounds Dauf, but Riful rescues him. Riful frees the three warriors * 18: The Carnage in the North I—Eva's hunt is defeated by the Northern Army. Clare and Jean are sent up north to join the Pieta Battle Group, led by Miria. But three scouts from the Northern Army attack 'Notes' Extras: *Interview with art director Manabu Otsuzuki (Kusanagi) *Episode 16 commentary *Textless songs 'Volume 5' 'Scenes' * 19: The Carnage in the North II—the three Awakeneds are defeated. Raki encounters Priscilla and Isley * 20: The Carnage in the North III—Isley orders the Northern Army to invade Pieta * 21: The Invasion of Pieta I—Miria's strategy works, until Rigaldo arrives on the scene * 22: The Invasion of Pieta II—Rigaldo decimates the Battle Group leadership. He captures Miria, only to lose his arm to Clare 'Notes' Extras: *Interview with art settings Nobuhiro Sue (Kusanagi) *Episode 19 commentary (Caitlin Glass, Jamie Marchi) *Textless songs *Trailers 'Volume 6' 'Scenes' * 23: Critical Point I—Clare and Rigaldo fight as the Battle Group lies wounded in the inn lobby * 24: Critical Point II—Priscilla awakens and flees to a volcano, Clare in pursuit. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow * 25: For Whose Sake—Clare, then her comrades, are defeated by Priscilla * 26: To the Successors—Clare finally defeats Priscilla, but Raki stops Clare from beheading her. The next day, the warriors desert the Organization, Clare traveling with Raki 'Notes' Extras: *Episode 26 commentary (Andrew Rye, Stephanie Young, Brina Palencia) *Original Japanese TV commercials *Trailers *Textless songs *Booklet 2: interviews, character profiles, artwork, sketches, 24 pp. 'Other editions' 'Blu-ray' 'Notes' *Booklet: interviews, character profiles, artwork, sketches, 48 pp. (combines both first edition booklets) 'Classic' Re-release. 'Notes' *No booklet References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Anime